


Don't Have to Do This Alone

by SParkie96



Series: Chreon Requests [3]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M, Post Resident Evil Vendetta, Revenge of the Los Illuminados Cult, Slow Build, Spawn of Saddler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:32:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SParkie96/pseuds/SParkie96
Summary: The plan had been to fly to Spain shortly after New York to help Patricio’s family. It was the least Leon could do after the man had been killed in search of the DSO Agent’s help. Supposedly, the Los Illuminados Cult had the wife and the daughter.The only obstacle is: the Los Illuminados has a new Leader, the son of Saddler, as well the same strain of Plaga that had been used in the Eastern Slav Republic a couple years ago.Leon had overcome that hell once, he could do it again...right?





	Don't Have to Do This Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Dreams are in Italics. 
> 
> Sidenote: Chris and Leon are not together yet. They will be eventually in this, but to clarify, they are not together in the beginning.
> 
> Another sidenote: the request came from a user on Twitter, wanted a damsel Leon and Chris rescuing him. They originally wanted "Plaga Play" (but I have that in mind for another Chreon story) and I think the idea of Damsel Leon I've done enough. So, Escape the Los Illuminados Cult: Part Two it is. 
> 
> Darius Saddler is inspired by Prince Nuada from Hellboy Two: The Golden Army (2008). And yes, this character is good with a spear as well. 
> 
> If it seems like I'm spamming the Leon/Chris tag, I'm sorry. I just have so many ideas for this pairing.

The plan had been to fly to Spain shortly after New York to help Patricio’s family. It was the least Leon could do after the man had been killed in search of the DSO Agent’s help. After all, had it not been for the man, Chris and Leon would not have had the rest of the information they had needed to foil Arias’ plan. Leon felt like he owed the man in some way or another, even after Patricio’s betrayal in DC. Patricio paid his dues, it was time Leon repaid him.

The plane pulled into the airport and Leon grabbed his belongings at baggage claim before heading to the taxi awaiting him outside. He had pulled some strings with Hunnigan, who had set up rides, hotel room, and an escort to the last known location of the cult as well as the possible location of Patricio’s family. He did not know how long he would be there, but he planned to get in as soon as possible and get out just as quickly.

Getting into the taxi, the driver handed him a tablet, DSO issued, with all the information on it. Rumor had it, the cult had a new leader as well as the newer strain of Plaga. The same strain he had seen in the Eastern Slav Republic a couple years ago. The leader, Darius Saddler, claimed to be the biological son of Osmund Saddler. Apparently, this Darius was conceived before Leon was even born, or thought of. The brunette shuddered in disgust, wondering who in their right mind would have Saddler’s spawn.

According to the file, having acquired the new strain of Plaga indirectly from one Ada Wong in 2012, Darius moved the cult to Castillo de Loarre, on the outskirts of Loarre. The town itself did not carry many inhabitants and slowly dwindled over the years once the cult settled into the area. Anyone unfortunate enough to venture into the nearby woods or too close to the castle either ended up dead or were “converted” by the cult and its charming leader.

Patricio, his wife, and their daughter had been unlucky enough to find themselves in the cult’s path. Knowing that the man was an informant and a snitch, the cult used that to their advantage and used the family as leverage should he fail. But what did the cult want from Patricio? They were getting what they wanted through Arias, but what did Patricio have that they wanted in return for sparing his family?

The taxi came to a small hotel in Loarre, the driver getting out and getting Leon his bags. The brunette would settle into his room, grab some dinner, and then head out to start his mission. The sooner he started this mission, the quicker he could get out of here. He didn’t plan to play hero this time around. He was here to save Patricio’s family and that was that. Leon was too old and still exhausted from New York to take on an entire cult by himself.

Once in his room, Leon found himself dozing off before taking a nap. Of course, his dreams were haunted by the ghoulish and terrifying figures of BOWs and the horrible screams of innocents dying in the streets. He saw the rotted and undead face of Adam Benford, a man he had worked with and promised to stand-by, right before he shot him. Leon screaming the man’s name right before he put a bullet between his eyes.

_The horror faded in a cloud of smoke into the newer memories of New York. Being surrounded by hordes of the undead in a small corridor. They closed in on him, nearly suffocating him with the scent of decay. He barely had enough time to react, shooting and fighting them off. Another flash of a gunshot before his eyes and he suddenly found himself falling. Falling back down to Earth, gun trained on Arias as he shot at the enormous tyrant. The giant went to punch him out of the air, but Leon managed to maneuver out of the way. He dipped, weaved, and dodged the tyrant’s attempts to crush and/or kill him before being scooped up by a large hand. Those eyes…those awful blank white eyes stared into his very soul, and then there were claws in his face, caressing his cheek and promising to end his life._

_Just as the claws went to stab him, he dropped to the ground, Arias dissipating in another cloud of smoke. Leon looked around in confusion, watching as the scene around him melted away, suddenly finding himself in a hotel room. And not the one in Spain. Blue eyes looked outside the nearest window, noticing he was in New York. Eyes teared away from the outside to look around the room, noticing that he wore a white v-neck shirt and a pair of light blue boxers. Where was he? What was happening? And why was he in his pajamas?_

_The bathroom door opened and Leon’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head at the person stepping out. Chris Redfield, Captain of the BSAA, stepped out of the bathroom, hair soaked and chest glistening with water droplets. The man wore nothing but a towel around his hips as brown eyes looked up at Leon. The younger didn’t miss the way those eyes trailed over his form, a smile on his lips._

_“I’m surprised to see you up so early. I would have thought you would have slept in.” the silky smooth voice of the elder said, the man padded his way over to the brunette, who sat in the middle of the bed._

_“Chris? What…what is going on? Where are we?” Leon asked in confusion, heart skipping a beat as the man sat on the side of the bed, hand tucking a piece of brown hair behind Leon’s ear before cupping the younger’s cheek._

_Chris simply smiled before leaning in to kiss Leon, blue eyes widening in shock. The elder’s towel had been forgotten as Chris gently laid Leon down on the bed, settling between the younger’s legs as he deepened the kiss. A warm wet tongue moved past his plump lips before meeting Leon’s, coaxing it into a dance for dominance in the younger’s mouth. A small noise left Leon as he felt the Captain’s hand travel down his body and into his boxers, experimentally and slowly stroking Leon’s length. The brunette pulled away from the admittedly hot make-out session and released a cry._

_“Mm, that’s it, Le,” Chris hummed, planting kissed along the pale column of Leon’s throat, “don’t be shy. Let me hear you.”_

_Leon moaned as the man above him stroked him gently, kissing, sucking, and nipping his way down Leon’s throat, his unoccupied hand pushing up the white t-shirt, gently pinching the pert nipple underneath his fingertips. Pushing the shirt up past the agent’s chest, Chris took one of the brunette’s nipples into his mouth, gently suckling it, causing Leon to shudder and release more moans as he writhed on the bed. The raven-haired male’s hand gently teased the other nipple pinching it lightly, causing goosebumps to pebble along the surface of Leon’s skin._

_“Mm…oh god, Chris…” Leon said, feeling the hand stroking his cock speed up slightly while Chris continued to tease the younger male’s nipples before moving downward._

_Leon moaned and groaned, hands moving to guide the elder’s head down to between his legs. At least, that was the intention, until he realized that he couldn’t move his wrists very far. He heard chains rattling, a look of confusion crossed his features as he looked up at his now bound wrists. When had that happened?  
_

_“Chris? What…?!” Blue eyes looked from the chains to where the elder should have been, widening in shock._

_Chris, as well as the hotel room, were gone. Instead, he looked around and seemed to be in a Church or a chapel of some sort, chained to an altar. Leon was still wearing the white v-neck and boxers, his legs were bound in the same fashion as his wrists. He pulled and thrashed, freezing when candles seeming lit themselves, revealing hundreds of people dressed in red, purple, and black cloaks sitting in the pews. Dozens of pairs of glowing red eyes focused on him, chanting something he could not understand._

_“What the hell?” Leon whispered, before someone seized his jaw._

_Looking up, he saw a scarily pale man with long white hair and golden eyes, lips as black as coal. There were various markings upon his face and his exposed upper body. Fingernails dug into Leon’s cheeks, forcing his mouth open, the man holding a Plaga parasite in his other hand. The hideous creature unfolded open, revealing the spindly tentacle that would attach itself to the victim’s spinal cord. Leon gasp, struggling in the man’s grip. The man looked up toward the ceiling._

_“For you, great Osmund Saddler. I avenge thee.” The man said, before attempting to shove the Plaga down Leon’s throat._

* * *

The brunette woke with a yell, shooting up and sitting upright on the bed. He was gasping and sweating profusely, looking around to check his surroundings. Once he was certain that he was in fact in the Hotel in Loarre, Leon slumped forward, burying his face in his hands as he caught his breath. He really wished he brought his sleep pills with him, they would have stopped all that nonsense. Then again, if his brain wasn’t such an asshole, he wouldn’t have gone from nightmares, lured into a false sense of security with what would have been deemed a “Safe Dream” before being lured in for another horrid nightmare.

Catching sight of the complimentary champagne bottle in the bucket of ice by the door, Leon wasted no time in unwrapping the top and pulling the cork. He didn’t even bother with the glasses sitting by it, lifting the bottle to his lips and drinking straight from the source. After drinking an “appropriate amount” Leon took the bottle away from his lips, looking out toward the window and at the woods that lay hundreds of miles away. Was he truly ready to revisit a newer version of the hell he had previously escaped from? He overcame it once. He could do it again, right?

His phone rang, scaring the brunette half to the death as he jumped at the sound. Taking a deep breath and calling himself a “Scaredy Cat”, Leon recomposed himself before looking at the screen. The number was unknown, but the location said Washington DC. A thumb tapped the answer button, bringing the phone to his ear.

“Kennedy speaking.” He said, setting the champagne bottle down on the nearby desk.

“Hey, Leon, it’s Chris.” Redfield’s voice said from the other end, “I was just calling to check up on you and make sure you landed okay.”

A pleasant shiver went through Leon at the sound of the older man’s voice. Of course the object of his desires would call him right after he had a wet-dream gone so fucking wrong about him. Still, he couldn’t help it. He had some weird fascination with Chris since they ran into each other in China. And then it only bloomed into a full-blown crush in New York. He felt touched that that man would call-in and check-up on him.

“Yeah, thanks. Still feeling a bit jet-lagged. Dozed off and took a nap as soon as I got to my room. Might go get dinner and turn in for the night. I was originally going to start my mission tonight, but it might be wiser to start first-thing tomorrow morning.” Leon informed.

“Good idea. Better to be wide awake and focused rather than tired and lagged as hell.” Chris agreed, “Listen, me and the Silver Daggers are going to be at the European Branch of the BSAA for a conference. If you ever need back-up…”

“I’ll know who to call.” Leon finished the elder’s thought.

“I’m serious, Leon. Don’t be afraid to call me.”

“I know.”

“Get some food and get some rest. I’ll be calling to check on you tomorrow.” Chris said.

Leon simply nodded, before facepalming when he remembered that the elder couldn’t see him. They said their goodbyes before hanging up. Leon stared at the screen fondly, feeling his heart flutter in his chest. After New York, Chris and him went out for drinks with the team. Him and the BSAA Captain had a long talk about everything they had been through throughout the years. It ended with Chris wanting to maintain a steady friendship. One that wasn’t just running into each other during deadly missions.

They were both tired of losing people, and all of this was taking a mental toll on them both. Chris made Leon promise to keep in contact with everyone more, vowing to do the same himself. He even invited Leon over for Thanksgiving and Christmas with him and Claire. They caught up some more, talking about Claire, Sherry, even the brunette’s pet cat. The night ended completely with Chris dropping Leon off and walking him up to his apartment.

“Don’t be a stranger.” Chris had reminded him with a warm smile.

So he hadn’t. The second he made up his mind, he called and told Chris about his plans to save Patricio’s family. The elder had been skeptical about it at first, wondering if it was a trap. Knowing that the Agent had a strong sense of justice and a knack for saving people, Chris eventually caved, seeing the younger’s point of view and advising that he just be cautious.

And now here he was, sitting in a hotel room in Spain, staring at his now blank cellphone screen like a love-struck idiot. Though, deep down he wanted to believe Chris had called him because he had feelings for him, the rational side of his brain scolded him. Chris called because he was a caring guy and he cared about Leon. As a friend and probably as a member of their little family they had back in the states. The thought made him sad, mainly because Chris probably viewed him the way Claire did: as a brother. So that meant he would never love Leon the way Leon loved him.

With a sigh, Leon glanced out the window once more before picking up the Room Service menu. Oh well, he supposed it was better than nothing.

* * *

Outside, the taxi driver was having a smoke a couple blocks away. Leon’s hotel was still in view, ruby red eyes watching the brunette’s silhouette through the curtains of the window as he moved about the room. The driver informed whoever he was on the phone with that the American Agent was at the nearest hotel. The man asked if his master would like him to take the American from his hotel. The person on the other end said no. To let Leon come to them. They should be anticipating his arrival tomorrow morning.


End file.
